


Cubee Attack - Fandom Cubees

by Berlinghoff



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Social Network (2010) RPF, Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made the cubees of the 1st series for my lj flisters a couple of years back.<br/>Since I am currently in the mood to make some more, I've decided to upload the whole bunch here and add new cubees once they are finished.</p><p>Suggestions for new cubees are always more than welcome, I can't guarantee that I'll actually make them, though.</p><p>ETA: <br/>Stiles Stilinski chapter 13 (21/03/2013)<br/>Derek Hale chapter 14 (30/05/2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Series 1, Character #1 Dean Winchester

  
[   
](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=Dean_Winchester_Paperdoll_by_berlinghoff79.jpg)   



	2. Series 1, Character #2 Castiel

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=Castiel_Paperdoll_by_berlinghoff79.jpg)


	3. Series 1, Character #3 Dr.Rodney McKay

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=Rodney_McKay_Paperdoll_by_berlinghoff79.jpg)


	4. Series 1, Character #4 John Sheppard

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=John_Sheppard_Paperdoll_by_berlinghoff79.jpg)


	5. Series 1, Character #5 Teyla Emmagan

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=Teyla_Emmagan_Paperdoll_by_berlinghoff79.jpg)


	6. Series 1, Character #6 Ronon Dex

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=Ronon_Dex_Paperdoll_by_berlinghoff79.jpg)

How to Ronon:

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=HowtoRonon.jpg)


	7. Series 1, Character #7 Arthur Pendragon

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=Arthur_Pendragon_Paperdoll_by_berlinghoff79.jpg)


	8. Series 1, Character #8 Merlin

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=Merlin_Paperdoll_by_berlinghoff79.jpg)

How to Merlin:

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=HowtoMerlin.jpg)


	9. Series 1, Character #9 Kara Thrace

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=Starbuck.jpg)


	10. Series 2, Character #1 Andrew Garfield

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=Andrew.jpg)

[ ](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/Crafts/?action=view&current=CubeeAndrew.jpg)


	11. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dress-up!cubee!Sherlock, several outfits to choose from:
> 
> The Black Suit of Deduction, The Black Pants & White Shirt of Paleness, The Black Pants & Purple Shirt of Sex, The Silky Robe of Bored Sulking and The Awesome Coat of Awesomeness + Scarf of Blueness.
> 
> 1 to 3 are the bodies you can either keep as they are or combine with robe, coat and/or scarf.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/0024018y)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/0024101z)  
That's not yet the actual scarf. I forgot to make it and only saw it at the drugstore where I printed the sheets coz I'm all out of ink, woe. Actual scarf has been added to the sheets.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/002458x0/)

Click through to get to the biggest size.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/0024h2cz)  
Why's he bald? Because I finally shaved his head. No, I wanted to make the bangs look like...bangs and that's why they are part of another panel of the cube.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/00243rqz)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/00244kst)  
The coat is a bit tricky a bit? it's a frikkin' nightmare, but I think the broken fingers were worth it.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/002464g4/)

[Download the rar-folder.](http://www.box.com/s/7cqnrizidst395bd2uyx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask me for help if you are brave enough to try it.


	12. Dr. John Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two outfits for John, but he gets some props: walking stick, gun and bomb vest.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/0024gtt5)

  
I'm still without a printer, which means I have to print those things at a store and that leads to slight differences between what you see on the pic and what's on the sheets. John's a teensy bit greyer now, he has his own arms (borrowed Sherlock's coz the slightly wider arms I made for easier assembly just looked ridiculous), neck's shorter -Sherlock's too *points to previous chapter*.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/0024dqgb)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/0024e1h8)

This one is missing a layer (to make the jumper match it's arms). ~~Will fix as soon as possible.~~ Fixed! scroll down to second version. Sorry!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/0024ftdg)

OLD

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/0025505x/)  
NEW

Click throught to get the proper sizes or dl the archive with both Sherlock BBC cubees [here](http://www.box.com/s/2igz8dtmjuoym5bicjh3). Fixed jumper in [this one](http://www.box.com/s/m5cmgxsbvix2xdj3k8fp).

Suggestions are alway very welcome.

Thank you for the kudos!  



	13. Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski. The best thing that happened to my tv in quite some time.  
> Download link for the zip at the end of the chapter.

  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/jerseyStiles_zps36476172.jpg.html)[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/b99727ef-c838-4af9-aa44-c62335646f0d_zpscc16c630.jpg.html)[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/hurtStiles_zpsd13da24f.jpg.html) [](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/S3Hair_zps91043515.jpg.html) [](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/CubeeStiles_zps7b3822a8.jpg.html)   
[ZIP-File.](https://www.box.com/s/cwqhvl3bz20z8i2oc5fp)  
Or c&p right here:  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Heads_zpsa66b89c3.jpg.html)  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/PaperStiles_zps12dc7faf.jpg.html)  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Lacrosse_zps705bbf64.jpg.html)


	14. Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here he is. Finally. At last. Upload only took 2 months. Yes, he's been finished that long. I wanted to wait till I had a new black cartridge for my printer, which I bought a month ago, but I kinda needed that to print uni stuff and it's empty again. Anyway. Here, have a grumpy werewolf to celebrate S3.

  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Derek_zps094df45f.jpg.html) [](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Shirts_zps213dfd20.jpg.html) [](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Tattoo_zps3246f0ca.jpg.html) [](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/StilesnDerek_zpsd1922e95.jpg.html)  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/Werewolf_zps0156ce9f.jpg.html)  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/PaperDerek_zpsd9d063fb.jpg.html)  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/user/B79_ART/media/PaperWolfyDerek_zps654019ac.jpg.html)


End file.
